Fields of gold
by tinkerbell2
Summary: Read and you'll find out! Please review!! Feedback wanted !!


Hello, This is my third fanfic and the idea just kind of sprung to mind whilst listening to my favourite song. Feedback would be greatly appreciated and so would reviews (they can be very nice or extremely horrible you decide!!) Anyway hope you like it. P.S I don't own the song or any of the characters in the story I just thought it'd be a neat idea. It's just a one off I don't think it could be a continuing story.  
  
"You'll remember me, When the west wind moves, Upon the fields of barley,  
  
You'll forget the sun in its jealous sky, When we walk in fields of gold."  
  
It was a beautiful evening in Vegas and the sun was beginning to turn the ghostlike clouds to a deep crimson colour. She'd driven out to the remotest part of Las Vegas following wherever her heart took her. She didn't know what she was looking for, she didn't really care, it was just one of those spur of the moment things, one of those things that makes you feel alive again.  
  
Recently she'd felt numb, overcome with an emotion she didn't control. She wasn't actually living her life, Her body just took her through the motions each day and her head was too crowded to think properly.  
  
The sun, though slowly ebbing away into night, still scattered its colourful rays upon clouds and decorated the fading sky. She looked out of the window, hoping to find the answer to the question she didn't even know. It didn't really matter; she just wanted that sensation of feeling alive. She flicked on the radio hoping to here maybe a familiar lyric but instead she heard a haunting melody filling her SUV with a feeling like a hovering spectre.  
  
"So she took her love  
  
For to gaze awhile  
  
Upon the fields of barley  
  
In his arms she fell as her hair came down  
  
Among the fields of gold  
  
Will you stay with me, will you be my love  
  
Among the fields of barley  
  
We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
  
As we lie in fields of gold"  
  
It could've been coincidence; It could've been fate but as the lyrics began to make sense in her mind, her eyes picked out the images portrayed in the song. It was beautiful, the suns last rays picking out its dancing movements, the barley moving softly to the beat of the wind. She stopped the car immediately, a force begging her to get out of the car. Taking the keys out of the ignition, she slowly unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. She shut the door quietly not wanting to disturb the nightly concert happening in front of her.  
  
She crossed the road in a few swift steps, almost silent, her trainers padding quietly against the tarmac. She reached out to touch one of the swaying community, soft to the touch and it brushed lightly through her small palm. She waltzed further into the field, the yellows and gold's picked out by the diminishing sun. Her hair shone brightly, and each strand danced lightly in the increasing breeze.  
  
Meandering further and further into the river of gold before her eventually she felt drawn to sit down her legs rooted to this particular spot. She lay down staring into the sky, no harsh city lights destroying the sky's fairy lights dotted around like eyes. The sun had waned and disappeared over a small hill by now and the horizon held only the memory of the day.  
  
The barley still moved lightly in the breeze, and it kissed her body softly, barely touching her tanned skin. She closed her eyes, just wanting to feel her surroundings, there was no need to see them and pick out each and every detail, depicting its life history and piecing together how it got here. She breathed deeply feeling the fresh air invade her lungs, the refreshing feeling wafting slowly over her body, replenishing her tired and weary soul.  
  
She lay there thinking how things had been and how they were and how things could be, and of the things in her life she regretted. She lay there trying to piece together the jigsaw in her mind that kept falling to pieces each time she tried to make sense of it all. She lay there wanting to know what she was doing here but finding no answer. She lay there silently trying to find questions to answers and answers to questions she'd never even thought about before.  
  
It was comfortable on the ground, it was natural to be here, or at least it felt like that. She listened to the soft singing of crickets and birds humming their good night lullabies. She watched carefully as the barley crowded over her, shivering in the cold draught.  
  
She felt the cold. She felt her skin prickle lightly with her body's natural instincts. She felt the hair rise on the back of her neck, tickling the area gently, enticing a reaction. She felt the gust of air that blew lightly over her body and enjoyed the cool sensation. She heard the soft whispering of the barley settling down for the night, and she too yawned feeling the tiredness that had crept over her. She smiled broadly.  
  
No one could see the smile but it didn't matter, she had felt everything. Her senses had been revived and the numbness had vacated its current hold of her body. She felt alive and that in itself felt amazing.  
  
She got up slowly, not wanting to disturb the sleepy barleycorns that had stopped waving and dancing for the night. She sauntered back to her car, her head giddy and light. Time had passed so quickly, like she'd passed into another world for the evening. She crossed the narrow road and reached for the door handle of the SUV. She turned around happily and smiled again, smiling for herself no one else. She looked around, loving the isolated farmland. No interruptions, no modern technology, no new fangled conveniences. Just the open road and her. She opened the vehicles door slowly and got into it.  
  
Putting the keys back into the ignition, she twisted them lightly to provide life to the engine. She picked up her cell and registered the 3 missed calls. Motioning her thumb over the off key she pressed down satisfied with the feeling of being cut off from the world. She sighed as she realised she had to get home, had to get to work, had to pick her daughter up from a friends house. She looked in the rear view mirror and smiled broadly once more. It was the same old reflection, but at least now when she looked in the mirror she saw a sparkle in her eyes. It had always been the small old body on the outside, but now she saw a rejuvenated soul on the inside too.  
  
She'd shaken off all the bad feeling that she'd had before, and with a flick of her strawberry blond hair she realised.  
  
Catherine Willows was back.  
  
  
  
Hope you enjoyed this one off I just heard the song and this came to mind. Please review because I enjoy reading your feedback good or inevitably bad. Thank you for taking your valuable time to read my ideas. Until next time ladies and Gentleman. =) XX 


End file.
